Binding Shield
Not related or to be confused with Elibe's Sword of Seals. The ' Shield of Seals', later known as the Fire Emblem in its weakened state, is the legendary shield of Akaneia and the counterpart of the Falchion. Story Origin and Early Use Originally forged by Naga from one of his fangs, he used it to seal away the Earth Dragons, who had gone wild and were threatening to destroy humanity. After his death the shield was stolen by a thief named Adrah, who removed and sold the gemstones placed in it, thus unknowingly weakening the seal over the Earth Dragons. The thief would later go on to found the kingdom of Akaneia and kept the shield, now renamed the Fire Emblem, as a royal treasure. During the battle against Medeus and the Doluna Empire, the Fire Emblem was wielded by Duke Cartas, leader of the rebellion against Medeus, although it was ultimately the peasant born Anri, wielding the Falchion, who would slay Medeus. Sometime after the Shield of Seals became the Fire Emblem, a curse was put on it, dooming its wielders, who for most of its history was the Akaneia royal family, to misery. There are two different origins given for the curse: Monshō no Nazo implies the curse began when Adrah stole the shield and removed the orbs, while Shadow Dragon implies that the curse originated with Artemis, who cursed it in order to guarantee Cartas victory in battle only to have it backfire on her and doom her relationship with Anri. ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' and Monshō no Nazo The shield remained in Akaneia until Medeus's revival, where the surviving member of the Akaneia royal family, Nyna, entrusted it to Marth to use in his battle against Medeus. In Monshō no Nazo, Marth would obtain the shield once again, this time from Linde, when he began his battle against the possessed Hardin. He would eventually find the missing orbs and have Gotoh restore the Fire Emblem to its true form, the Shield of Seals. With the Shield of Seals and the Falchion, Marth was able to slay a revived Medeus. ''Fire Emblem: Kakusei An item that resembles the Shield of Seals, known as the '''Pedestal of Flames' is one of Iris's national treasures, alongside the Falchion. The Pedestal of Flames was used by the first ruler of Iris to defeat Gimle, but due to the pedestal's overwhelming power, the five jewels were removed from it afterwards. When the five jewels (the White Flame, Black Flame, Green Flame, Red Flame and Blue Flame) are placed on the pedestal, the Awakening Ceremony can be initiated. In Game Use The Fire Emblem is used by Marth to open chests without a key. although after it is upgraded into the Shield of Seals it gains the ability to repel Earth Dragons. Contrary to popular belief, it is not needed to wield the Falchion, although Marth does wield the two together. The shield also gives Marth +2 for all his stats in FE12. Gallery File:FireEmblemFE3.png|The Shield of Seals as it appears in Monshō no Nazo File:NewMysteryEvt 04.png|The Falchion appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo along with the Shield of Seals. File:NewMysteryEvt 07.png|The Fire Emblem as it appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Items